The Girl Who Loved Snape
by Lunar High Lunatic
Summary: Everyone's meant for someone, even scary Professor Snape. Told here is the story of the only girl who ever loved Snape and what a tragedy it end up.
1. Sharing a Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever would claim to own the fabulous Harry Potter characters. I merely like to toy with their pasts on occasion and throw in my own elements. Enjoy.

Sharing a Moment

_Rain makes the most beautiful tinkling sound when it strikes metal,_ was the thought that drifted through Davyn Brodie's mind as she sat atop one of the many towers of Hogwarts Castle. The rain weighed her curly auburn hair down, turning the usual bouncy strands into dripping waves and gluing them to her cheeks. Scattered around her were several overturned buckets, all set upside down or on their sides so that she might hear the music they made when the rain struck them.

"Davyn?"

Water sprayed from her hair as she jerked her head around, startled by the sound of her name being called. Her hazel eyes quickly found who was calling her and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know Sirius, I come up here to avoid you…"

Sirius Black smirked as he strode confidently across the rain slick stones and knelt beside the beautiful, rain soaked fifth year. "Now why on earth would you want to avoid me? And why here, in the rain? You'll catch your death."

Davyn didn't answer either of his questions as he wouldn't like the answers and simply allowed him to sweep her up and back into the castle.

"So, why were you avoiding me," Sirius asked, never one to allow his questions to go unanswered.

Davyn sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I needed some time alone. Not that I don't adore your company but sometimes I just need a little time away from you."

"Time away from me? Nonsense. That's like taking time away from oxygen. You could possibly die."

Davyn snorted. "Hardly. You know, you smother me sometimes with all of your 'love'."

"Do I? I don't mean to. It's merely that I'd rather not allow someone else to turn your head."

"Oh dear. And who on earth could turn my silly little head from you, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged. They had reached the Gryffindor common room. As they entered they were greeted by Sirius' friends.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said James Potter. Peter who was right behind him snickered.

Remus wrinkled his nose in distaste at the pair's waterlogged appearance.

"Where have you two been," he asked.

"I found this one up on the tower. She claims to be avoiding me," Sirius announced as he threw an arm around Davyn's shoulders.

She made a face at the way he made the statement, as though she weren't serious about being away from him.

"I _was_ avoiding you. You're a pain." She shrugged him off and went to snatch a Licorice Wand from the pile of sweets that sat beside James.

"Hey!"

She smiled as she stuck her tongue out at the older boy and tore off a piece of the candy with her teeth.

She was just about to plop down in front of the fire when Sirius came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist as he leaned around her to nip a bit off of her stolen treat. She glared at him and gave him a soft swat on the wrist before turning to the others.

"Do you see how annoying he is?"

James and Peter gave her silly smirks but Remus seemed absorbed in some book that he had taken up after her arrival.

"I'm not annoying. You love the attention."

"I could do without it."

"I doubt it."

Davyn slipped from his grip and then stood on her tiptoes, taking the ends of her long hair in her hands and twisting it so that the water rung from it dripped down Sirius' shoulders and back. Despite being six months her senior, the squeal that Sirius made sounded far more like that of a six year old girl. Davyn giggled and shook her hair out before heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Where are you going," called Sirius.

"To change of course. You don't expect me to stay in these wet clothes?"

"But you're so cute in them."

Davyn stuck her tongue out and continued on her way.

When she returned fifteen minutes later she found Remus and James at a game of chess while Peter sat on the sidelines cheering every time one of James' pieces smashed one belonging to Remus. Sirius was sprawled in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair as he waved his wand as though conducting an orchestra only he could hear. As Davyn passed on her way to engage the boys at chess in something more group oriented Sirius caught hold of her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're really a thickhead," she said as she made an attempt to pull away from him.

"Not really. I just know what I want. And I'm persistent."

"Perhaps you shouldn't persist so much." And with that she slipped his grip and settled beside the boys at chess. As she sat down Remus gave coordinates for a knight to move. As the chess piece moved into place Remus announced, "Checkmate!"

Peter stared at the chessboard, stupefied. It had seemed to him that James would win but James didn't seem in the least surprised to have lost.

"That's pretty amazing, Remus," he said as he stood up from the game and stretched.

"Thank you, but really there's nothing amazing about it. It's simple strategy." Remus began to clear away the chessboard as Peter continued to stare in bewilderment at the place where the board had been.

"So, what are you boys planning to do with the rest of the afternoon?" Davyn asked.

"I was thinking we should get to work on that paper for Potions," Remus said, always the most studious of the boys.

Sirius began to complain but Davyn was quick to shut him up in siding with Remus. Her opinion on the subject thus established, Sirius also was now in favor of beginning the assignment -which was only requiring a few finishing touches where Davyn and Remus were concerned and half completed by James. The other two had a lot of work ahead of them and it was determined that they should all make a trip to the library for a bit of research.

Sitting at one of the long tables that filled a portion of the library each member of the group was at some enterprise or other. Remus sat reading a book as he had completed his assignment in a matter of minutes. Davyn was dashing off a thorough conclusion to her paper. James had no time for writing as his favorite flavor of eye candy, that is the flavor of Lily Evans, sat two tables away from theirs. As he was not paying much attention to his paper, Sirius deemed it appropriate to "borrow" that bit of parchment. Peter sat staring at the pages of some large volume, his face screwed into a grimace as if he were trying to decipher some ancient script.

The peaceful occupation of the group was interrupted when a thin, sallow young man with a large nose and long, greasy, black hair took up a position at the table between Lily's and the gang's there by blocking James' view.

"Hey! Slimeball," James called. "You're blocking my view!"

Davyn looked up from her work to see who James addressed. When she saw the hunched figure of the frequently harassed Severus Snape she was quick to smite her companion. But already the damage had been done. James' taunt had alerted Sirius to the presence of his favorite prey and he began his own ridicule of the much abused chap.

Sirius stood, stalked casually over to Snape's table and sat down.

"Hey ugly, why don't you get out of here? You're making us all sick."

Snape looked up from his work but said nothing.

"What's that you're working on?" Sirius asked, snatching the parchment from under Snape's spidery fingers.

Again Snape did not respond. It was like that sometimes. He would alternately participate in name calling or sit silently and allow others to pester him until he could take no more, in which case his tormenter tended to end up in the infirmary. Today he seemed prepared to take the ridicule and merely watched as Sirius continued with his taunts and barbs, waiting to get a rise out of him.

As Sirius moved into harsher derision of a silent Snape, Davyn watched, her own sense of the injustice pouring an angry flame into her cheeks. She could see from her seat that the same flame was coloring Snape's cheeks and that the lad was not likely to allow the verbal abuse to continue for many moments longer. Already his fingers were twitching for his wand.

Though she did not have any true fondness for Sirius she did not want to see him maimed which seemed be his imminent fate if he did not desist. Covertly she aimed her wand at Sirius and muttered a quick spell.

Sirius shrieked and leapt up, staring in horror at his hand which had recently developed hideous large boils, which also occupied all other areas of skin that could be seen and –as Davyn knew- those unseen.

On Snape's face there was a mixture of shock, satisfaction and more than a bit of irritation –surely at the fact that he hadn't been the one to hex Sirius. Glancing at Sirius' friends he was surprised to find that Davyn shared his looked of satisfaction. Confused and humiliated, he gathered his things and quit the library.

  

_I know I saw him come this way…_

Davyn glanced around the hall trying to determine which way Snape had gone.

After she had hexed Sirius she took only momentary pleasure in the deed before realizing that Snape had left.

Quickly she left her friends to see where he'd gone to. Though he had a head start she had caught a fluttering edge of his robes as he rounded each corner and had been following these small signs. She was on the verge of catching up with him as he rounded another corner and was sure she would catch him halfway down the hall only when she got to that point the hall was empty.

As she stood silently trying to determine which of the empty classrooms Snape had gone into she heard the sound of a door being slammed echo through a stairwell that she had previously been oblivious to.

The door seemed firmly settled in its frame and it took Davyn a good deal of heaving to force it open. Presently she discovered that it had merely been the wind holding her in. A blast of icy rain struck her face, instantly soaking her robes and plastering them to her skin.

Sitting against the ramparts, his legs hugged to his chest, head resting on his knees, was Severus Snape.

At the sound of the door slamming shut, ripped from Davyn's hands by a particularly powerful gale, Severus looked up.

Davyn stood there, her robes fluttering around her, rain-soaked hair battering her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Snape demanded. The question was barely audible over the rain and wind.

Davyn didn't reply but crossed the distance between them and sat down, leaning against the ramparts as Snape did. After settling herself comfortably she lifted her face to the sky, a small smile shaping her lips as the rain pelted her face.

"Why are you here?" interrogated Snape.

Davyn's head tilted inconceivably slowly toward Snape as she opened her eyes.

"Hmmm," she murmured.

"I asked what you were doing here."

Davyn raised an eyebrow at this before assuming her former pose, sans smile.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do," was her gentle reply. It was neither angry nor spiteful. Just the simple stating of a fact.

Snape stared at her profile as the smile that she wore when she first sat beside him stole back onto her lips. Slowly, those lips parted as Davyn spoke.

"Don't you love the rain?"

Her eyes opened a fraction as she look at him from the corner of her eye. As she watched him, Snape compressed his lips and after a seemingly protracted stillness he nodded.

Davyn's smiled widened. It was a moment outside of time. Two people couldn't have been greater opposites yet they sat in companionable silence, both enjoying the inclement weather and receiving if not pleasure as small bit of contentedness from the presence of the other.

Neither of them moved despite the increasing cold as the silvery sky dimmed to smoky gray. Then the rain stopped and the clouds drifted apart just long enough for a crescent moon to smile down on the pair.

Davyn climbed to her feet, the movement disturbing Snape from his silent reverie. This seemed to signal that it was time to go in. Severus stretched out his legs and brought himself to his full height –which was a foot greater than Davyn's 5 feet, two inches.

At the foot of the stairs they paused awkwardly, not knowing how exactly the parting of ways should be conducted. As Snape stared down at her, Davyn felt a grin break across her face.

"Well, I'll see you next time," said she, casually. And with that she stood on tiptoe, planted a gossamer kiss on his cheek before darting down the hall and out of site.

A/N: Ha! The first chapter of my first fanfic completed. I feel so proud. I only want a bit of encouragement to continue. So please don't be shy. Critique and complement me and let me know whether or not to continue.


	2. The Tutor

Disclaimer: Yeah…Once more, I don't own Harry Potter & Co. They happen to belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm so jealous!!!

A/N: And I'm grateful for my one and only fan, Punkindoodle. I figure if I get another chapter up quickly perhaps I'll lure more people here to be drawn into the tale...Maybe not...However, I continue anyway because getting this story told is now my latest distraction.

**The Tutor**

Snape's sunny side up eggs and bacon were making faces at him. Snape glared down at his happy breakfast. It was the same face that _she _was making at some joke that Sirius had made. He could hear her laugh, light and golden. And he hated her.

He watched as she made some comment that caused the boys to erupt in laughter. She glanced up from her plate, hazel eyes catching his own and holding him. Her eyes shone with mirth and more than a hint of mischief.

For several long moments they stared at each other from across the room until something Remus said drew her attention off as they began a heated discussion on some point.

An hour later he stood over his cauldron in Potions class, an eerie green glow cast over his pallid features. The air was thick and gloomy with fumes. Suddenly there was a bang and a squeal, followed by coughing.

Turning, Snape saw Davyn's small figure standing next to a cauldron whose contents were issuing a thick gray smoke the same color as what was supposed to be Davyn's potion. Her nose and mouth were covered with one hand as she fanned the air in front of her with the other.

As Snape watched as Professor Slughorn materialized out of the smoke that was floating around Davyn.

Slughorn thought Davyn had plenty of potential for greatness but was not fond of her as he usually was of such students because she seemed to not know what to do with said potential. He also knew that she was abysmal when it came to potions-making.

"Well, we can't save that dear."

Slughorn waved his wand and Davyn's potion vanished as it usually did halfway between each lesson, leaving her to put away the ingredients. Slughorn had learned early on that it was best to stop her potions-making before she reached the stage when it was likely to behave violently. Not that he always knew when this was but he did his best.

Once Davyn had finished cleaning up she sat down and watched James and Sirius working beside her. Though neither of their potions was the acid green color that the professor said it should be they were both a lot closer than she had been.

With a sigh she turned away from the boys and caught Snape watching her. She smiled at him brightly before catching sight of his potion. It was the perfect shade of green.

Snape turned back to his cauldron as he saw Davyn get up and approach his table.

"Wow," she murmured in awe of Snape's skill. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Snape shrugged brushing his greasy hair out of his face.

Davyn leaned over the cauldron, the fumes making her glossy curls frizz up.

"I wish I was this good…"

The corner of Snape's lips twitched.

"Perhaps if you didn't rush through the process and read the instructions more carefully you would be, not great but better."

Davyn smiled up at him.

"Surely that would help. I tend to be impatient. I want instant results which is probably why I prefer Charms."

"And are you proud of this character flaw?"

She shrugged.

"Not in general. But at least I'm good at Charms," she said with a grin.

"But horrible at Potions," he remarked.

Davyn's smile took on a mischievous gleam as she leaned her hip against the table.

"Perhaps I need a tutor," she replied.

"It wouldn't help," Snape said turning back to his potion which was now an even brighter green.

As he proceeded to extinguish the flame and fill a vial with a sample Davyn continued to babble.

"Well, maybe not. But perhaps with the right tutor…"

She let the unasked question hang there for a moment.

Snape glanced at her from the corner of his eye, gave a mental shake of his head and continued with his occupation.

Davyn sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking that perhaps he hadn't gotten the hint. Turning slightly and bracing her hands on the table behind her, she leapt and with a slight heave managed to situate herself on the surface's edge.

"And considering as how you're so great at potions and all," she continued, "I was wondering if perhaps you…might be willing to, you know, tutor me…"

Snape paused in his actions for a moment.

"And what would I get out of it?" he asked, resuming his task.

Davyn shrugged, swinging her legs. "What do you want?"

Snape finished corking the vial, set it down and looked at her. She was watching him for a response. His eyes drifted to her full pink lips as he remembered the feel of them brushing over his cheek.

His eyes turned hard as he went back to cleaning up his things.

"Nothing you can give me."

"Oh come _on_," she said leaning back and to the right so that she could peer up into his face. "There has to be _something_."

Snape took a step back, straightening up to put some distance between himself and the little devil of a temptress.

She continued to watch him, her catlike hazel eyes glittering with hope.

He contemplated her for a moment.

"Perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement," he said at last.

"Really?!" Davyn squealed, leapt from her perch and threw her arms around Snape's scrawny frame. Snape stiffened at the contact, but discovered that any attempt to escape only made the eccentric girl squeeze him tighter.

  

Sirius looked over at James who had just nudged him. James was pointing at something. Sirius followed his line of vision and was horrified by what he saw: Davyn had Snape in a vice-like embrace, uttering sounds of violent delight.

"What's Snivellus doin' touchin' my girl?" growled Sirius.

James didn't answer but instead took a pinch of powdered dragon's claw and added it to his potion.

Sirius was plotting on some form of punishment for Snape when an opportunity presented itself.

Snape said something which caused Davyn to abruptly release him, blushing.

Once liberated Snape picked up his vial and was on his way to the front of the classroom with it when a chair suddenly moved into his path, tripping him.

Snape went sprawling, his vial flew through the air and shattered a few feet away, the neon liquid soaking into the stones.

Sirius burst into laughter. Davyn turned to glare at him before going to assist Snape to his feet.

As he stood up Snape jerked his arm away from Davyn so forcefully that she stumbled. She backed away from him, reading accusation in his eyes.

Snape pushed past the petite female, retrieved a new vial, filled it, then directed a wilting glare at Sirius, daring him to try something like the thing with the chair again, as he took his vial and handed it to Professor Slughorn.

  

In between classes Davyn tried extra hard to corner Snape who had become incredibly irritated with her. It wasn't until after lunch that all of her hard work paid off.

During the entire meal she watched Snape, waiting for him to finish. As he left the great hall she bolted after him. It took her a while to catch up. Snape's legs were much longer than hers and he put the advantage to good use, taking quick long strides. Finally she caught him alone as he paused to tie his shoe.

"Severus!"

Snape glanced over his shoulder and groaned. Why couldn't the pesky girl just leave him alone? He took a moment to put this question to her.

She smiled.

"I'm attempting to nurture your inner child."

"He doesn't need nurturing."

"I'm pretty sure he does. _And_ I think he and I should have tea sometime."

Snape felt his cheek twitch as a smile attempted to reach his face. This was checked by the memory of Sirius tripping him Potions.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

Davyn blew a curl out of her face and sighed as it flopped back into her face.

"I came to discuss our agreement."

"What agreement?"

"Well, we hadn't actually come to one but I was hoping you were still willing to tutor me…?"

"Why should I?"

"Honestly, you shouldn't. But I thought that maybe you would anyway. Surely Sirius' behavior would be a deterrent but I'm willing to pay you and Sirius doesn't have to know."

"So, does he own you?"

Davyn smirked.

"He wishes he did. He doesn't understand that no one owns me. No one ever will."

"How much is the pay?"

"How does five galleons a lesson sound?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, turning the offer over in his mind. It was quite a bit but it only proved how desperate she was to have him as a tutor.

"Three galleons and we've got a deal." Snape didn't like the girl but he wasn't going to take advantage of her.

Davyn smiled and held out her hand. "Deal."

Snape shook her hand.

"Meet me in the Potions room tomorrow after your classes," Snape said. With that he turned and walked away from her.


	3. Lesson One: Love Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Which is chill with me since I don't think I could write anything that amazing.

**Lesson One: Love Potions**

Davyn entered the Gryffindor common room quite satisfied. Not because she had managed to pressgang Severus into tutoring her –though admittedly she did need the help- but because the time spent during the tutoring sessions would allow her an opportunity to get to know him better. He had interested her since she first ever saw him. Unfortunately she had been accepted into a group of friends who refused to accept Severus.

So what if he was in Slytherin? There could be anomalies, couldn't there? As if the Sorting Hat never made a mistake in placing students. She was certain that Peter belonged in Slytherin. He was wicked and sneaky. More than once he had attempted to grope her when Sirius wasn't looking. The boys had begun to believe that she was just as much of a bully as any of them when Peter turned up damaged in some way. She never mentioned his sneaking hands and he stopped touching her when she threatened to turn him into a woman. Peter wasn't sure that she could do such a thing but she had made threats before which he had doubted and which she proved true.

If Peter had been wrongly place couldn't it also be true of Severus? And what of his harsh exterior? Davyn was convinced that he was just misunderstood.



As Davyn came through the portrait hole into the common room Sirius launched from his place in front of the fire and accosted her demanding where she had got off to so quickly after lunch and –before allowing her to answer- announced that he saw her follow "Snivelly."

"What's with you? Do you fancy that greasy git?"

Davyn took a moment to laugh at the alliteration.

"What's so funny?"

Davyn sighed. "I should've known you'd be watchin' me like a hawk. And I do not fancy – as you so eloquently put it- that greasy git. Not that it's any of your business but _Severus _is tutoring me in Potions."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"You've never need help in Potions before."

Davyn rolled her eyes, noting for about the zillionth time how very little attention Sirius paid to anything that was going on in her world beside what guy she was talking to.

"Yes, I have, Sirius. Didn't you see me nearly blow myself up in Potions today? Or last Wednesday? Or how 'bout on your birthday?"

Sirius frowned trying to recall these incidents but came up blank despite the fact that one of them had happened only a few hours ago.

A groan of frustration escaped Davyn's lips.

"See? If it's not snoggin' me then it doesn't seem to be worthy of your attention."

Sirius could only stare as Davyn stormed up to the girls' dormitories.



After slamming the door quite viciously behind her Davyn flung herself down on her bed and let her mind wander to the young man who would be tutoring her.

For some reason she could not understand she found herself drawn to Severus Snape. She had felt the pull since her first day at Hogwarts. She had felt it when she first stepped on to Platform 9¾, her hand clutched tightly in her father's, and seen young Severus hurrying to get on the train. There was something about the way he hurried that interested her, the entirely unique, spider-like grace with which he seemed to move. It was so unlike the klutzy manner in which she did things.

Later on she had invited herself to join him in the lonely compartment he had chosen to make the journey to Hogwarts in. All had been pleasant until a couple of boys came bumbling in, making a ruckus.

Even at age eleven Sirius Black had been a handsome ladies' man, though his cheesy pick up lines didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell against Davyn who found them all rather rude. Her saucy remarks and fiery attempt to shoo Sirius and James from the compartment only intrigued Sirius.

It was Severus who finally drove them out with a nasty little spell he had learned God only knows where. Shortly after he also gave Davyn the boot but she wasn't upset about it.

In their second year Sirius had tried to jinx Severus' quill so that it could only write swearwords. Davyn's interference on Severus' behalf had attached Sirius to her permanently. Since then she had been attempting to use her power over him to stop him abusing Severus but in the past year her control had been diminishing and it was harder and harder to keep Sirius in check.



Back in the Slytherin common room Snape was worrying over the curious predicament he now found himself in. He was hardly used to attention from girls and that Davyn was not only a girl but a very attractive one who seemed quite interested in pestering him left him rather a bit perplexed.

Also there was that very large problem in the form of her boyfriend, Sirius, who not only despised Snape but was determined to make his life a living hell. Not to mention that he hadn't the faintest clue how to tutor another person. He was naturally good at Potions but how was he supposed to help someone so utterly useless when it came to such things.

Sighing, Severus pulled his Potions book from his bag and began to search for the proper potion to begin the sessions with.



Davyn Brody may have been a lot of things but there was one thing that she certainly never was and that was late. She was already in the potions room when Snape entered; sitting in the same place she had been when she had suggested that he tutor her, happily slurping a lollipop that she had surely got at the last visit to Hogsmeade.

As the door clicked softly closed behind him Davyn's head whipped around. With a loud pop she pulled the candy from her mouth and leapt from her perch.

"You came," she said excitedly.

"Of course I came. We have an agreement."

Davyn smiled a bit shyly.

"Yes but seeing as how you don't much like me…well, I just figured you might not come."

Snape snorted at this.

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Oh, so then you do like me?" she teased.

"I didn't say that. I only meant that I do not dislike you."

"Well if you don't dislike me then it only stands to reason that you must like me a little."

"On the contrary. I'm entirely indifferent."

Davyn frowned. To her indifference was the same as not existing. She'd rather be disliked.

Davyn watched as Snape started setting up his cauldron. He then opened his book to the potion he had selected for their first lesson.

"A person can't really be taught how to properly concoct a potion. One must be patient and attentive. I fear you are lacking in both."

Davyn made a sound of indignation but didn't reply, aware that though offensive the statement was very true.

"So, I've chosen a very easy potion for us to start with. Even a first year could do it."

Davyn snorted at this. Unlike other students who progressed in a subject with each succeeding year Davyn's skill –at least in this area- had been steadily declining since her first year at Hogwarts.

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear Davyn peered at the Potions book.

"Um…so, what kind of potion is this?"

Snape tensed and hesitated a few moments before answering her.

"A…love potion."

Snape glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Davyn's eyebrows had shot up several centimeters at this revelation.

Snape sneered at her look of surprise.

"It was the easiest thing I could find."

Popping her lollipop back into her mouth Davyn shrugged and went to the cupboard and commenced pluck out the ingredients that she had remembered seeing on the page. Snape collected the rest.

"Pay attention to what you need. You waste too much time going back and forth to get the ingredients you forget and you could ruin a potion the preparation of which time may be crucial."

"God id," she managed to say around the candy in her mouth.

Davyn carefully read the list of components and checked to see that they were all present. Satisfied to see that they were she began to prepare the potion.

"Stop!" Snape ordered.

Davyn's hands froze mid-action. As she turned to face him Snape had to suppress a smile, the lollipop stick poking from betwixt her lips and the appearance her wide, surpised eyes amused him. Snape had to recover his countenance quickly before he could issue his reprimand.

"Have you read the instructions through?"

Davyn shook her head.

"I didn't think so. Your impatience is showing."

The corners of her lips curled into a smile as she nodded again.

"You must read through the instructions once before you begin and then read each step carefully as you brew."

The hour it took to tutor Davyn exhausted Snape but was also very rewarding. Her teases coaxed taunts from him. The weakest were rewarded with her brilliant smile; the best received peals of her golden laughter.

At last pale pink vapors began to rise from the cauldron.

"Congratulations," Snape announced, peering into the cauldron.

"I did it?"

Snape nodded.

A bubble rose on the surface of the cauldron's contents, releasing more of the pink vapor and issuing a sweet smell.

"Shouldn't we perhaps…test it?"

"What for?" Snape asked, becoming edgy.

"Well, to see that it works of course."

Snape turned away from her, pretending to be busy collecting jars of ingredients so that she would not see how uneasy the idea of testing the potion had made him.

"You may test it if you'd like but I don't advise it. Love potions are dangerous things."

"Only a drop or two…Just to see if it works," she murmured.

Snape turned around as Davyn raised a spoonful of the potion to her lips.

"Don't test it now!"

But it was too late, she had already tipped the substance into her mouth.

"What are you so worried about?"

Snape shook his head but didn't answer. Instead he picked up a few jars and put them into the cupboard, feeling suddenly a little more than nervous.

When he turned back around he found Davyn watching him, a peculiar look on her face.

It seemed to him that the potion had taken effect.

_Great._

There was suddenly a fire in her gaze that no woman had ever directed at him. He shifted uneasily and tried to think of how he was going to get out of the room.

His mind went blank as she drifted across the stretch of floor between them.

"Why Severus, I'd never noticed how-"

Snape covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't. It's just the potion talking. Perhaps you should go back to your room and-"

He stopped mid-sentence, a shiver darting up his spine as Davyn pressed a kiss into his palm.

"Please don't do that," Snape said, his hand falling away from her mouth as he took a step back.

Davyn only smiled and took a step toward him. Again Snape moved to put some distance between them and again Davyn compensated. This continued until Snape found himself backed against the shelves of the supply cupboard.

Thus trapped Snape could not escape Davyn's arms as they snaked around his neck. This brought her uncomfortably close.

He could feel her breasts brush against his chest, smell the tantalizing scent that rose from her skin, taste her breath on his lips just inches from hers.

Her hazel eyes were burning into his own black ones. Before his mind could properly assess the situation or plan an escape her soft lips were pressed firmly against his own.

His brain was in a frenzied panic but his body was reacting of its own accord. In his hand he gathered a fistful of her thick, silky auburn curls as his arm circled her narrow waist, crushing her to him.

Her cherry flavored mouth –the lingering taste of the lollipop she had eaten earlier- was velvet soft. For several long moments he was lost to sensation before the only part of his mind not intoxicated with her scent, her taste began to take control.

Though pleasurable beyond anything he had ever known he was aware that what was happening was a product of the potion and that by participating he was taking advantage of her.

Wrenching his lips away from hers and using all the strength in his scrawny arms Snape held her at arms length.

Davyn stared at him dazedly, blinking slowly. Her kiss-swollen lips a temptation he could not succumb to again and hope to escape. Before she was aware that Snape had released her he was out the door and down the hall.

A/N: Yep. That's chapter three. Strangely I have the last chapter written but I'm still working on the meat between. Chapter four should be coming up in a week or so. I'm not sure. Prom is this Friday so…we'll see.

Thanks to those who are reading. I'm very grateful and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I believe I only have two fans for my pitiful two chapters but hey, it's better than nothing and I'm eternally in their debt for wasting their precious time on my garbage story. _Merci beaucoup._

For those of you just joining us, welcome. Please feel free to critique me. I recently learned a pretty cool rhyme from a pretty cool guy: "A red pen is a writer's best friend." I agree with this and would very much like for you guys to pull out your red pens –in a manner of speaking- and critique away. Sincerely SYMbolinA.


	4. Lesson Two: Flying

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and Co. and boy am I glad that I don't. I'd hate to be the one responsible for the things going down in Book 7.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I said it would be up _a lot_ sooner but my life got hectic. I've been working on it on and off but I haven't really buckled down and I'm sorry. But I'm gonna keep on myself from now on because hey, we need something to distract us from all the sad stuff going down in book 7. (If you haven't gotten a leak on all the major plot points, as I have, I envy you. That book's going to be depressing!) Anyway, on with the story.

**Lesson Two: Flying**

Snape sat on his bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitories, his eyes unfocused as he replayed what had happened earlier that day. He could hardly believe the way Davyn had reacted to the potion. Certainly he had enjoyed it but now he was feeling guilty and more than a little fearful that once the potion's effects wore off Davyn would be disgusted and tell Sirius. That was one thing he most certainly did not want to deal with.

How terribly he wished that he had chosen a different potion to start their lessons with. At the time it had seemed perfect. It was such a simple potion he was sure of her success. The last thing he had expected was that she would want to test it- especially on herself with only him in the room.

Surely when the potion wore off she'd be so mortified by her behavior that she'd want to cancel their sessions. Snape was surprised by the pang of disappointment this thought caused him. He knew it was ridiculous that he should feel this way. Davyn was a beautiful member of the Gryffindor house. She had that handsome jerk Siruis Black to keep her company. The only reason why she had given Snape the slightest bit of attention was because she needed his help in potions. And the only reason he had agreed was because she was willing to overpay him for that help. And so that was that. Nothing to be disappointed about. He would just collect his three galleons and then sever all ties with Davyn Brodie.



At least that had been the plan. Only things didn't go that way…

The next morning at breakfast Davyn appeared at the Slytherin table, a brilliantly large grin on her face.

"Hi!"

Snape grunted an acknowledgement of her presence and scanned the Gryffindor table behind her.

"He's not there. He's still in the common room with the others."

Snape didn't ask who she was talking about; it was pretty obvious he was checking for the scoundrel Sirius.

"What do you want?" Snape demanded, pushing his breakfast around with his fork.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for the lesson yesterday and I was wondering when I might schedule the next one."

Snape frowned. "What about what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Davyn asked looking confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing," said Snape, glancing down at his plate as two red splotches appeared on his pale cheeks.

"You're strange, Severus."

Snape felt an electric bolt go through him. Davyn always called him by his first name and it had never affected him. But after the events of the day before it suddenly sounded different, more wonderful. He scolded himself for such thoughts. Her being there was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable and he knew that he would have to give her a date for their next lesson if he wanted to be rid of her.

"I suppose we could meet tomorrow at the same time as yesterday."

"Great," she said cheerily. For a few moments an awkward silence ensued. Davyn seemed to be trying to think of a way to continue the conversation but as she couldn't come up with anything she muttered a goodbye and went to sit with some girls she knew at the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on with you and Snape?" asked Lily when Davyn sat down, an unusual expression on her face.

Davyn grinned.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's something romantic between us? Sirius is become so bloody paranoid. He's only giving me potions lessons. And he's quite better company than Sirius has ever been."

Many of the girls around her gasped at this. The thought that Severus Snape was better company than the handsome Sirius Black seemed almost blasphemous. But Lily only laughed.

"I'm sure. He and James are so obnoxious. I don't know how you can spend so much time with them."

Davyn shrugged. "I'm treated just like one of the boys by all of them but Sirius who seems utterly convinced I'm as delicate as a soap bubble. Do you know they call each other the most ridiculous names? And they have boys' week once a month and I'm not allowed to go with them anywhere. James thinks it's unfair but Sirius and the others are determined that I not intrude."

"Well, that's boys for you," said Lily with a laugh.

"You can't seriously prefer being around Snape!" one girl said, still stunned by the idea that anyone would not want to spend their time around James and Sirius.

"Well I do. He's not constantly showing off or acting like an idiot. Besides, he's really fun to be around when he feels comfortable and not constantly worrying that someone's going to jinx him when his back is turned. If you try being nice to him you'd see he's an okay fellow."

"But he's in Slytherin!" the girl continued.

"You say that as if it were a crime. So he got sorted into a different house; it doesn't make him a bad person."

"But I've heard he's really into the Dark Arts. And everyone in Slytherin goes bad."

"And there are no exceptions?" Davyn countered.

"None that I've heard of."

Davyn shrugged. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

A few girls sniffed at this. Nothing seemed more unlikely.

"You're all quite silly. You know Gryffindor and Slytherin were once friends?" Davyn said.

"Well that friendship ended when Slytherin left."

"I suppose we'll have to forgive him for leaving. Really, if only they'd learned to compromise. Or perhaps to understand each other. But it's best if we don't repeat the mistakes of generations past. That's why I'm befriending Severus."

The looks of wonder on the other girls' faces brought a smile to Davyn's. Grabbing a piece of toast she stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor was always for the courageous," Lily murmured.



The next day Davyn was once again already in the potions room when Snape swept in. To Davyn he seemed a little apprehensive as he set up the cauldron. He hadn't even bothered to greet her.

"Hello Severus."

Snape looked up from his task. He was beginning to find it strange that she always called him Severus rather than by his surname.

"Hello," he said curtly.

Smiling she leaned against the table. "And what are we doing today?"

Snape shrugged. "I'm going to show you a few tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It's why I'm so good at potions. I know things that other don't."

"Oh…Is that so?"

Snape glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

"So, what are we going to be making today, oh wise Potions Master?"

"The Drought of Peace."

"What!" She stared at him wide-eyed. "But that's O.W.L.s level," she groaned.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Am I mistaken or aren't you and I in the same year? Because if I'm not you are taking your O.W.L. exams this year."

"Yeah…but I'm hardly ready for it. I mean, shouldn't we do a few more lessons with simpler potions before I start on this sort of thing."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I told you what's wrong with your potions-making and it doesn't stem from lack of skill, merely a lack of attention and patience- discipline really. So you are perfectly capable of preparing an O.W.L. level potion. Today I am teaching you things that you can be taught instead of wasting my time addressing those two problems. When it comes to the practical portion of the examination it is up to you to be patient and attentive and if you can remember to do so what I teach you today will be a good deal of help."

Davyn had been pouting through the whole of this little speech but at its conclusion she sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, fine. I'll make the bloody Drought of Peace," she said in a sullen voice.

"Of course you will," said Snape. "Now get to work."

During the lesson Snape explained how through experimenting he had discovered ways to speed up the process of making a potion. They were little things like: how you prepared an ingredient before adding it to the potion or the number of times you stirred the potion and in what direction.

With these short cuts it took only half and hour to prepare what should have taken twice as long.

"That's really amazing," murmured Davyn as she peered at the final product.

"Not really but if you say so."

"When's our next lesson?" Davyn blurted, finding that she was eager to learn more.

Snape shrugged, clearing away jars and cleaning off utensils.

"Tomorrow if you'd like."

Davyn started to smile but it evaporated almost instantly as she seemed to remember something.

"I can't tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Quidditch practice."

Snape frowned trying to recall what position Davyn played for the Gryffindor team. Vaguely he remembered someone complaining about the Gryffindor Keeper, referring to her as "that Brodie girl."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," continued Davyn. "We're playing Ravenclaw this Saturday. Are you going to be there?"

Snape shook his head. "I never go to the games."

"What? Never? But why not?"

"I'm not much of a Quidditch fan."

Davyn stared at him in disbelief as though the idea of someone not liking Quidditch was a heinous crime.

"You're kidding?"

Again Snape shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then, that's too bad because I demand that you come to the game this Saturday."

"And if I don't?" Snape asked defiantly.

"I'll have to hex you."

Snape snorted as though this threat were nothing.

"I'll turn you into a woman."

Snape wheeled around to stare at her as though she'd grown a second head.

"Can you do that?" 

"You bet," she said confidently.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Snape did as Peter had never done. He was calling her bluff.

Davyn grinned and took out her wand.

"Are you sure?"

Snape nodded.

With a wave of her wand and a muttered incantation Davyn pronounced the job done.

Snape snorted but sucked in a gasp as he looked down and at his chest and discovered that he now had breasts.

"You- I-…."

"Told you so," Davyn said smugly.

"Undo it!" Snape screeched.

"Are you going to come to the game?"

"Yes! Now turn me back!"

Again she waved her wand and Snape watched as his breasts disappeared.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Hm. It's something my mom does to the men in her world who don't behave."

"Gets results then?"

"As you've just experienced." She grinned. "Don't think I won't be checking that you're at the game."

Snape made a face and finished helping Davyn clean up.



Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. Conditions were excellent for a Quidditch match.

Always the early riser Davyn was already in the Great Hall having breakfast well before the rest of her teammates. She had just about finished her porridge and was trying to decide what to eat next when Snape came slouching into the room.

Davyn, anticipating his entrance, had positioned herself in view of the door so that she might be aware of when he had finally come to breakfast.

Snape had barely seated himself at the Slytherin table before Davyn appeared, taking the seat opposite him and earning herself glares from his fellow Slytherins.

Snape didn't look at her as he put a bit of toast, sausage and eggs onto his plate. She allowed him to get down a couple of bites before speaking.

"So, how's life?"

"It'd be better if you'd stop popping into it," Snape growled at his plate.

"Now don't be like that Severus. I thought you were indifferent where I'm concerned, in which case my being here can matter very little to you. Unless of course your position has changed? In any case, you have to admit I make life interesting."

Snape was of the opinion that he didn't have to admit anything- at least not out loud. Though if he were perfectly honest with himself he'd have to admit that the girl sitting opposite him had made the past week quite interesting.

To be sure that he could not tell her this he stuffed a bit of toast into his mouth.

"So you're coming to the game, yes?" she asked as she twirled her uncommonly thin wand significantly between her fingers.

"I already said I was, didn't I?"

"Just checking," she said with a shrug. "Well, I'll see you after the game then."

Snape watched as Davyn disappeared into the thickening crowd of breakfast-goers.



Snape made his way down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the eager crowd. He found it rather amusing that despite the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin that Slytherin was supporting Gryffindor for the win just as Gryffindor would support Slytherin when they took on one of the other houses. Somehow it seemed easier to lose to a team that you despised but ultimately respected than to a team you were only mildly concerned with. Also it gave you better incentive to want to beat the team you despised the next time you got the chance. Snape took a position in the stands where he had a clear view of the Gryffindor goal posts.

After a few minutes the players marched out onto the pitch, team captains shook hands, the whistle was blown and players took to the air.

Snape had to admit that he quite liked Davyn's flying style. It was klutzy but effective. Several times she made rather spectacular saves, one of which she simultaneously blocked the Quaffle and dodged both Bludgers while making it appear as though it were entirely accidental- though Snape had the suspicion that it probably was.

Gryffindor had a clear lead with 210 points over the opponent when James caught the Snitch, bringing an end to the game.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin students were ecstatic, though Slytherin covered this with taunts for the victors.

Snape hurried onto the field below to congratulate Davyn but also to let her know that he had indeed turned up for the game.

She was just about to enter the changing room when he caught up with her.

"You came," she said, smiling though it was clear that she never doubted his attendance.

"Yeah, I came- like I had a choice. Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's a bit rough up there. Those Ravenclaw Beaters can be vicious."

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem."

Davyn smiled. "Well…not really. Slytherin is worse."

For a moment Davyn seemed to be trying to decide something, then she said, "Hey, there's going to be a celebration in the common room later…um…I'm not really looking forward to all the noise so I was going to perhaps stay out here and do a couple of laps around the pitch. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't fly."

Davyn raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Snape shrugged. "I just don't."

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

Snape sniffed, shuffled his feet but did not answer.

"Are you?"

"I'm not afraid of heights, all right?"

"Well then why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I'm not the best flier…"

"That just means you need to practice more, not avoid it."

"I didn't have the greatest time my first couple of experiences."

"So? Do you know how many muggles wish they could fly, by assistance of a broom or otherwise?"

Snape snorted before a particular thought found its way into his head.

"How do you know muggles wish they could fly?"

Davyn quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you know me da's a muggle?"

She could see by the lift of his brows that he did not.

"So will you be joining me?"

For a moment he didn't say anything before sighing. He knew he had the choice to refuse but he found that he couldn't disappoint her, nor did he want to.

"Yeah, I'll join you."

"Great! Wait right here! I have to go change, then I'll be right back."

"Wait, I don't have a broom."

"I'll get you one. Don't go anywhere."

And before he could say anything she was gone.

In less than two minutes she came scurrying out of the changing room her own broom in hand as well as another broom on her shoulder.

"Here," she said tossing the broom to Snape. He barely caught it and stared at Davyn. He knew that something in the girl's head wasn't working properly and probably never had.

"Mount up," she said swinging a leg over the broom stick. She waited for him to do the same before kicking off.

She shot instantly into the air and stopped about thirty feet above ground.

Snape barely made half that height, clinging desperately to the broom.

"What are you doing?" Davyn called, spiraling down to Snape's level.

"I was under the impression that I was flying," he replied, his tone sharpened by fear.

"Not like that. Your balance is all off. Your hands are too close to your body."

Snape looked down at his hands which were only an inch from his crotch. His knuckles were white and his knees were clutched so tightly together that his toes were beginning to go numb.

"You're supposed to lie along the broom for the most part."

Davyn reached out and pried one of Snape's hands from the broomstick and moved it about a foot and a half up the broom stick.

Snape knew he should have been afraid when Davyn had forced him to hang on to the broom with only one hand but he found that he wasn't in the least. When she replaced his hand at a distance from his body he was much steadier.

"There. Now move your right hand in front of that one."

Snape did as she said and sat astride the broom.

"Great. That's sitting. Great position for when you're stationary like now. When in motion stretch out a little more."

She demonstrated and flew in a lazy circle around him.

She also demonstrated stopping and turning since Snape's coordination on a broom was a little questionable. After that she suggested a race which he agreed to.

Though Davyn's broom was better and she had more skill on one than he did, Snape still one every race.

After about the fifth one he suggested that she stop letting him win. She laughed but agreed.

They were unaware of how late it had gotten to be when Snape's broom began to try and buck him off. Davyn flew to his aid but they couldn't get the broom under control.

"Alright up there Snivellus!"

Snape was barely aware of the taunt as he was still being tossed about by his broom.

Davyn on the other hand was in a seething rage when she saw Sirius standing in the field below, wand out as he laughed riotously at the peril Snape was in.

"Sirius leave him alone!" she shouted at him. Sirius didn't appear to hear her.

Davyn loathed to leave Snape on his own when he was in such a predicament but she left his side to fly at Sirius.

Sirius barely manage to dodge her and was unable to continue jinxing Severus' broom.

"Why do you keep protecting that slimeball?" Sirius yelled as she landed.

"Because you keep bullying him! What has he ever done to you, huh?"

"What do you mean what has he done? Do you or don't you remember first year when he used that nasty spell on James and me. And the countless other nasty spells he's used on us since."

"Oh grow up Sirius! You've instigated every situation in which you've been cursed, jinxed or otherwise maimed by Severus. And you have the unfair advantage of James' help!"

"I don't think it's unfair. He's got an arsenal of dirty tricks up his sleeve."

"Well if you're so worried about his dirty tricks don't give him reason to use them."

"He's given me plenty of reason to want to bully him especially since he's trying to steal my girl."

Davyn laughed.

"Steal your girl? Sirius, honestly the only reason I bothered going with you was because I thought I'd distract you from bullying others but that doesn't seem to have worked so you know what, I'm not going to bother with you anymore. We're done and now you have no reason to bully Severus because this is your own fault."

Sirius looked a little stunned for a moment before sputtering a response.

"You're…Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well, yeah! You're a jerk. You don't listen to me _ever._ I'm just some sort of arm decoration because my opinions and feelings don't matter to you."

"You're not an arm decoration," Sirius murmured, quite aghast to discover what she thought of him.

"That's news to me, Sirius. But it doesn't matter anymore because like I said, we're through. Now why don't you go find James and you two can go do something idiotic like you always do."

Sirius didn't know how to reply and didn't get the chance. Davyn mounted her broom and flew to where Severus was hovering, watching the scene with a look of horror and surprise on his face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when Davyn reached him.

She shrugged. "I was going to do it eventually anyway. We've been a little shaky for a while now. I only wish that I hadn't had to be so mean about it and could've broken it to him easily. He is quite sensitive, you know."

Severus snorted and Davyn smiled.

When they landed Sirius was already gone. Together they headed back to the castle, Davyn assuring Severus along the way that Sirius wouldn't be waiting inside to harass him but that he would instead have gone off somewhere to mope.


	5. Lesson Three: Swimming

**Disclaimer:** By now we all know that I'm not the creator of the tragic characters of the Harry Potter series. I could never do what she's done to those fantastic characters. Particularly Fred. What was she thinking?

**A/N:** Anyway, after that blow I definitely needed some time before I could continue. I'm sorry it's taken so long…way too long. I'm not over the loss of my lover (Fred) nor that of Sev. But I can finish telling his and Davyn's story now (though slowly).

**Lesson 3: Swimming**

"You broke up with Sirius?"

Davyn had been on her way out of the common room when Lily appeared beside her.

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.

"But…I thought…"

"Thought?"

"You said there was nothing between you and Sev."

Davyn smiled.

"There still isn't anything between us. I was planning on breaking things off with Sirius anyway. He's been getting hard to handle. His bullying Severus was just the last straw for me is all."

Lily frowned. "You know he's all mopey now. And well…people are going to get the wrong idea about you and Sev."

"People can get whatever ideas they want."

"You don't know Sev the way I do. It might make him uncomfortable…the talk."

Davyn sighed and stopped to look at her friend.

"He's not a kid, Lil. I'm sure he can handle a little talk and if not…" Davyn shrugged. "I'm meeting him after breakfast anyway. I told him he needs to be more social so we're going to the lake and do some outdoor studying."

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead. Sometimes Davyn was just too much for even her genius brain to comprehend. Surely this sort of outdoor excursion would encourage just the talk Lily feared.



Davyn met Severus out on the grounds after breakfast. Davyn had planned to meet him in the Great Hall but Lily refused to let the two of them be seen leaving there together. Not only that but Lily had also decided to come along. Davyn was neither surprised nor upset by this. Lily had known Severus since they were kids and hoped to protect him from the gossip hanging around with Davyn alone might cause; though Severus was certainly surprised to find Lily tagging along.

"Hi Sev," Lily happily greeted her friend.

"Uh…What she doing here?" Severus asked Davyn.

Davyn smiled and shrugged.

"What? You don't want me around?" Lily asked, suddenly suspicious about the relationship between Davyn and Severus.

"It's not that," said Severus, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm just surprised is all."

"Surprised? How long have we been friends? What's so surprising about me wanting to spend time with you?"

Severus shook his head. Perhaps it was just his hormones that had him so worked up. Spending time with two pretty Gryffindor girls just wasn't the norm for him.

Over his initial shock Severus found a secluded place for them to sit beside the lake.

After stripping off their socks and shoes the girls began to dig their assignments out of their bags. Severus was already at work.

"Oh yeah," Davyn said, pulling a battered book out of her bag. She tossed it to Severus.

He looked over the cover and found it to be the library's _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"What's this for?"

"I thought you should brush up on your knowledge of the game?"

"Why?"

"Well…If you continue to practice flying with me you should be ready come summer to play a few matches with Lil and me."

Lily looked up from her work and frowned. "What?"

"Well, we're always talking about getting together to play but you know we never have enough players what with my sisters always taking care of their families and my brothers getting injured. We're always short one or two players. But if Severus agrees to drop in we should have a full two teams."

Lily looked at Davyn in bewilderment. She had never expected that Davyn would take this friendship so far as to invite Severus to her house. Davyn almost never invited friends over, mostly because of her rambunctious family. She was the youngest of eight. Three of her older brothers still lived at home, the oldest having moved out once he turned seventeen to escape the madness. Her three older sisters all had families of their own but that didn't stop them from all dropping in all at once with their kids during the summer. Not to mention her eccentric parents. Lily only ever stayed there a couple of weeks each year but by the end she had enough of that family to last her three lifetimes. The fact that Davyn was willing to expose Severus to the insanity really vexed Lily.

"Two teams…right…" was all she could really manage as her mind whirled in a frenzy to make sense of Davyn's oddness.

Davyn smiled and turned to Severus. "So, would you like to join us?"

Severus looked down at the book and thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"Yay!" exclaimed Davyn, clapping her hands.

Severus and Lily stared at her for a moment. It seemed neither of them could fathom what the girl was made of. She was such an odd mixture of adult dialogue and childish behavior she would give anyone a headache in a matter of seconds.

Davyn didn't seem to notice their scrutiny and began scribbling away on a piece of parchment.



The three of them had only been working for a half hour when Davyn tilted her head back and made an announcement to all of Hogwarts.

"I'M BORED!"

Lily and Severus looked at her for a moment then continued their work. It was best to ignore her.

"I'M BORED!"

Then again, perhaps it wasn't.

"Can we take a break? I've been doing nothing but studying for the past couple of weeks."

"I wouldn't call spending time with Potter and Black studying."

"How do you think they got any of their work done without me and Remus?"

"You made sure that they got it done in the end but they spent most of their time goofing off and not doing anything," Lily said.

"Yeah. I miss that."

"You've only been away from them for a day!"

"Can't we take a tiny break? Pwease?"

Davyn's puppy-dog-pout hadn't worked on Lily in years. She simply averted her eyes and continued to work. Sadly Severus was unprepared for the effect of such an expression.

"I guess we could take a tiny break…"

"No," Lily said instantly. "No breaks. She'll play all day."

"No I won't! Come on! Just ten minutes! The lake is _too_ tempting!"

Severus glanced at the lake but did not experience the temptation that was tugging at Davyn.

"No. No swimming until you're done."

"But that will take all day! And then we'll get more tomorrow and when I finally don't have any work to do the clouds will come rollin' in and then I'll never get to swim. Such is the way of the world I live in! Come on Lil!"

She began tugging on her friend's arm, the same pitiful expression on her face until Lily could take it no more.

"Fine! Swim," Lily shouted, shoving Davyn off of her and into the lake.

Davyn erupted with a high pitched squeal at the icy water before happily splashing water at Lily and Severus, who quickly scurried out of her reach and began to read _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

Lily gave up trying to work and began attacking Davyn from the water's edge before the other girl finally tugged her in. The two of them blissfully squealed and played catching the attention of Severus who pretended to be reading. He wished he could join them.

"Severus! Come on, Severus! You know you want to play too!" Davyn called.

"Not particularly," Severus said, his eyes on the page open in front of him. He had read the same line at least thirty times and hadn't absorbed a word of it.

Lily paddled out a little deeper so that her feet no longer touched the bottom, then called to Severus. "Sev! Come on! You can't seriously want to read that musty old book."

"No. I really do," he said, still pretending to ignore them.

Davyn marched out of the lake and over to her new reticent friend, where she knelt down and began to shake her head like a dog, spraying him with water.

"Cut it out," he said, carefully shoving her away.

She then attempted to leap on him but was held at bay by his outstretched hand. The length of his arm was sufficient to keep the wild child away from him, though her fingers desperately groped at the air between them.

"Nnnnnnnngggghhh!!!" she grunted.

No one would have suspected from the look of Severus Snape's scrawny arms that he would be able to hold off such a powerful ball of energy but he seemed to do so effortlessly.

Finally Davyn had to change tactics. Feigning exhaustion she slumped to the ground with a forlorn expression.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses," Severus said curtly, still pretending to be engrossed in his book.

"Hmph," said Davyn.

For several moments she sat beside him looking like a poorly behaved puppy who had been scolded. Lily had climbed out of the lake and was presently sneaking around behind Severus. Davyn watched her keenly and at her signal the two of them pounced on the unsuspecting lad and tossed him into the lake.

Severus instantly commenced thrashing about violently. Lily and Davyn were doubled over with giggles when he began to shout, "Help! I can't swim!"

They both looked at each other with expressions of wonder before their giggles started again. Severus continued shouting and thrashing about until Lily finally caught her breath and straightened up.

Between giggles she managed to shout, "Stand up, you silly man!"

Severus' thrashing abruptly stopped as he planted his feet on the lake's bed.

"Oh," he said stupidly, standing in waist deep water.

Davyn and Lily dissolved into giggles once more.

"It's not funny! I could have drowned," shouted Severus stomping toward them.

"Wouldn't that have been a story to tell," said Davyn. "The Wizard Who Drown in Three Feet of Water."

She and Lily laughed riotously at that while Severus glowered at them. Once they had finally recovered their senses they managed to deliver insincere apologies. Severus sulked for a while before accepting their false reparations.

Satisfied, Davyn leapt back into the lake followed by Lily. Severus stood on shore and watched them swim to the depths. When they came back they coaxed him into the water but could not get him deeper than his waist.

"I told you, I can't swim," he said as they pleaded with him.

"If you don't go any deeper than this you'll never learn to swim," Davyn said, her manner all sauce.

"Why should I? I've never needed the skill before."

"So? Imagine you're on a sinking ship one day. Then you'll regret not learning to swim."

"I don't ever plan to be on a sinking ship," he retorted.

"You can't predict the future. One day you could end up on a sinking ship and you'll be the only person to drown because you didn't want to learn to swim."

Severus looked at her as though she had two heads.

Lily murmured from behind him, "Her reasoning never makes very good sense." Severus silently agreed.

The two of them continued to fight while Lily listened until Severus finally gave in. From what he knew of Davyn she could argue about one topic for hours.

Together Lily and Davyn taught Severus different swimming techniques until they were all exhausted.



After all that playing the three of them lay beside the lake, allowing the sun to dry their wet clothes, their work clearly forgotten.

It was as they lie thus that someone approached from behind the patch of bushes that hid them from the rest of the grounds. Hearing laughter, Lily squinted in the direction of the sound.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus emerged, playing around as usual with the exception of Sirius, who only smiled, a sullen air about him. When they spotted the three bodies dozing on the grass their laughter stopped.

James and Sirius for a moment wore the countenances of those struck over the head with a blunt object. As it was Peter's habitual expression no change could be noted in his mien. Remus was inscrutable.

Lily watched them for several moments but didn't say anything.

Sirius' face then went through several miraculous changes in seconds. Confusion gave way to agony, then acceptance, then rage.

"So Snivelly, this is where you've been hiding all day?"

Severus sat up and looked at Sirius and sneered.

"I wasn't hiding. I've been here studying."

"Oh? Studying? That's what you call it?" asked Sirius, glaring at Davyn who sat beside Severus looking very pissed off at the sudden intrusion.

Severus didn't answer.

"What are _you_ doing here, Evans?" James asked, sincerely perplexed by her presence beside Snape.

She shrugged. "Studying."

James looked more vexed at this.

Sirius' wand was now in hand and Davyn was eying him apprehensively, while her right hand searched behind her until her fingers clasped her own wand.

Davyn, Sirius and Snape all glared at each other until Remus interrupted their staring contest by gently clearing his throat. They all looked at him.

"Let's go. It's almost time for lunch," he said calmly, seemingly oblivious to the tension that lay over them like suffocating sheet.

James still seemed confused but latched onto this idea. "I am kind of hungry," he said, trying not to look at Lily.

"Me too," said Peter, taking James' lead.

"Come on, Sirius," said Remus, taking him by the arm.

"Get off me," Sirius said, shoving him away.

Remus raised his hands and took a step back. Sirius cast one last scowl at Davyn and Snape before storming off. The others quickly followed.

The original three stared after them for a moment. They didn't say anything about what had happened but seemed to silently agree to continue studying, picking up their things they set about the task.

After ten minutes of struggling they determined their minds were too distracted and returned to the castle for lunch.

**Another A/N:** Heheh. Yeah…The first bit of this chapter has been sitting around waiting to be finished since just after I bought the seventh Harry Potter book. After a month I got over all that had happened but I wasn't actually sure if I wanted to continue with the story. I mean do I really want to subject you all to more tragedy? Not really. But I don't have any choice. I must continue. Though it may take a while I hope you'll all bear with me. I have a severe case of writer's block. It seems to be a disease that I just can't shake. Anyway, I haven't really got any ideas for the next couple of lessons. I was wondering, what do you guys think they should teach each other next? Suggestions greatly appreciated.

Anyway, I start school on Monday but I'll see what I can come up with and get back to you as soon as I can. I'm not promising that it'll be very soon but I'll do my best. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review oh so long ago. Also, thank you to those who favorited this little story o'mine: **dressed.4.the.weather, ****UKInMyHeart, ****R. Lucas Spitfire, ****MysteriousNekoHanyou** and **Mennie** I hope you're all still with me. Again, sorry for taking _forever_ with this chapter. And show some support!

P.S. A plague on J.K. Rowling for massacring my two favorite characters…even if she did create them. Oh...and a plague on her from my mom. She loved Dobby.


End file.
